


Tied Up

by allofthefandoms



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blowjobs, First Time, M/M, PWP, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a little problem.  Tony helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> So, there was a request for Avengers ask-box porn on my wall. ravenhairedtrickster, this is for you.

Yes, Tony. Very funny. Tying me to the bed while I’m sleeping. Great move leaving the phone in my hand. Untie me. NOW! - SR

Look at you, sending a text. Becoming a modern man as we speak. -TS

Haha. I'm laughing so hard. Come untie me. Please. - SR

I'd much rather...enjoy the view, if you know what I mean. JARVIS has lit you so prettily. It would be a shame to waste that light. -TS

Tony. I'm begging you. Please. I need to take care of a problem. - SR

Problem? Good Lord... –TS

Yes, problem, Tony. Please... – SR  
Aright, alright! I'm coming! –TS  
Fast! – SR  
~ ~ ~  
Tony coded open the door to Steve's room and burst out laughing.

"You have to be kidding me."

Steve felt his cheeks blushing, "Just shut up and untie me."

Tony flopped down on the bed, still laughing uncontrollably. He continued baiting Steve, enjoying how flustered he was.

"I could, ah...help you with that. I am quite an accomplished lover."

"I can take care of it myself. You just need to-" He shook his arm trying to get rid of the knots, "Get these things off of my wrists."

Tony made a face as if he was thinking about it seriously before bursting into another round of giggles. He crawled slowly up towards the top of the bed before lying down to untie the rope, half of his body draped suggestively over Steve's naked body.

"If you insist..."

Steve gasped, his breath catching in his throat, "Tony." He half moaned, half sighed.

"See? I can take care of you." Tony took his time untying the ropes from around Steve's wrists, making sure that every movement he made trailed over bare skin.  
"That's teasing. It's not taking care of me." He said, frowning.  
"You haven't asked me to take care of you, silly," Tony said looking right down at him. "I'm just trying to get you to change your mind. But there you are," he said flourishing the rope. "All free."

"Thank you." He went to touch himself but stopped immediately, "I don't feel comfortable doing this with you here..."  
Tony slipped from the bed, all humor gone, replaced instead by a forced calm.

"I'm not kidding when I say I can help you out, Steve. In fact," Tony looked down. "I'd kinda like to. But if you want me to leave..." He moved towards the door before pausing.

Steve looked at Tony, "You want to help... Me with this?" He gestured to his obvious erection, "If this is some kind of joke I swear to you that you're gonna pay."

"Look," Tony said, hand on the door frame. "I've kind of wanted to jump you for a while now. But Tony "No Commitment" Stark has about as much chance with you as the fucking Statue of Liberty. So I didn't say anything. Forgive me for jumping at the thought of string free sex."

 

Steve quickly sat on his bed, "Wait! Don't go... You can help me if you want." He said awkwardly.

Tony turned, a look of surprise on his face.

"But what is this, exactly? Just a one time thing? Because after what I told you, I kind of don't want this to be a one time thing. I'd rather jsut go and let you sort it out yourself."

Steve thought for a moment. He also didn't want it to be a one time thing. But having a relationship with Tony would be very difficult from what he knows. "Not a one time thing." He said, shaking his head, "Promise."

The look on Tony’s face was like the 4th of July, all unexpected light and joy. He could not believe his luck. Steve smiled awkwardly. This was kind of new to him.

"Come here you," tony said, filled with a big goofy grin. "Take that sheet off and let me have a look."

Steve slowly pushed the sheet down to reveal his already hard cock, his hands trembling like hell and his heart beating erratically in his chest.

Tony drew his eyes across Steve's bare body appreciatively.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, Cap. That serum was generous everywhere." Sliding back onto the bed, Tony began to gently rub the bare skin, doing his best to go slow so Steve would be calm. "Just look at you." Steve was doing his best to keep calm. He couldn't freak out, not now at least. He wanted to say that the serum was all thanks to Howard but he didn't really find it appropriate to mention Tony's dad while his son is doing this. "Tony." He whispered.

"Hey handsome," Tony said with a smile, dropping a kiss to the tip of Steve's nose. It was then that Tony took Steve's cock in his hands, giving a soft experimental tug.

Steve fisted the sheets in his hands at the feeling of Tony's hand in his erection. He closed his eyes, "Tony, please." He moaned. Trailing kisses down Steve's smooth chest, Tony moved his hand again, just a little harder and a little faster.

"I need you to tell me what you want. I want this to be good for you."

Steve gasped, "Anything, Tony. You can do whatever you want."

"Alright but you tell me if you don't like anything, ok?"

And with that, Tony took the head of Steve's cock in his mouth and gave a little suck.

"Oh my god!" Steve groaned, thrusting his hips up a little. Tony took more of him, humming softly. He loved how responsive Steve was, like he hadn't...Oh wait, he hadn’t had a fuck in a long time. This made Tony giggle outright, mouth still full of Steve's cock.

"Shit, that feels good." He tangled his right hand in Tony's soft brown locks, making him take more of Steve into his mouth. Noting Steve's soft direction, Tony relaxed his throat and took as much of Steve in his mouth as he could. It wasn't quite all of it, but it felt so good. Tony let out a little sigh of content. He really licked sucking cock and to find someone enjoying it so much made Tony rock hard. Steve thrusted his hips gently into Tony's mouth, trying so bad to stay still but the feeling of Tony's wet mouth in his hard cock felt too good to be true.

"I can take it, Steve," Tony said, pulling off so his words would come out clear. "Take what you need."

"Oh god." He moaned. This had to be a dream. He couldn't believe Tony was sucking him. He grabbed Tony's hair with both of his hands and guided his mouth to his erection one more time. Tony could tell how close he was and swallowed twice around the head, holding it still as he took his other to his own cock and pulled once, twice before coming in his pants like a teenager. He moaned around Steve, barely able to keep up his own rhythm. Steve opened his eyes for a moment to look at Tony. He never thought seeing a guy sucking his dick and jerking off would be so hot, "Fuck, Tony." He closed his eyes one more time and thrusted his hips one, two, three times before coming in thick ropes into Tony's mouth. Swallowing everything except for a little strand that dripped from the corner of his mouth, Tony tucked himself against Steve's flushed body, laying a contented head over Steve's heart.

"That was good?" he half asked half mumbled.

Steve took a deep breath, trying to calm down his breathing, "Yes! So fucking go-good." He smiled and started playing with Tony's hair, "Thank you."

"Of course." A soft smile flitted over Tony's face. "I should tie you up more often."


End file.
